No te Rías del Amor
by Deikan
Summary: Itachi y Deidara son una pareja corriente, aunque uno prefiere vivir la vida loca, mientras que el otro quiere ser tradicional. Pero el día de San Valentín cambiará la percepción de su relación para uno de ellos. Reto: "Con una frase basta" Día 14 Febrero


**Titulo:** No te rías del amor.  
Frase: **Quien solo se ríe, de sus maldades se acuerda.**  
**Autor****: **Refrán Popular.  
Autor del fic:** Deikan.**  
**Autor del manga:**** Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**No te rías del amor**

_Esto es un rollo_. Itachi leyó la redonda e infantil letra de Deidara. Sin perder de vista al profesor, cogió el trozo irregular de papel que le había pasado su compañero y lo puso bajo su mano derecha. _Si hubieses prestado atención a las clases anteriores podrías seguir las explicaciones del profesor y, por tanto, la asignatura no te parecería un "rollo"_. El rubio recorrió con la mirada la pulcra y estilizada escritura del moreno, y no pudo evitar que sus mofletes se hincharan en un gesto de claro descontento. Por supuesto que el Uchiha tenía razón, pero su orgullo y cabezonería le impedían dársela. Tomó de nuevo su bolígrafo negro y contestó. _Tú mismo dijiste una vez que si el profesor organizase la asignatura de otra manera y las hiciese más amenas, las clases serían más entretenidas_. Arrastró el papel por la mesa hasta que estuvo al alcance de la mirada del moreno, quien leyó con rapidez el comentario de Deidara, el cuál iba acompañado de un garabato que asemejaba un muñeco sacando la lengua. Rodó los ojos y suspiró sonoramente antes de disponerse a rebatir el argumento de su compañero. _En cualquier caso, tenemos que aprobar esta asignatura. Y si no me dejas coger apuntes no podremos_. _Así que, si te aburres, entretente dibujando muñequitos, pero déjame atender_.

El ojinegro le miró elocuentemente cuando le devolvió el papel donde ambos estaban escribiendo su conversación personal. Le gustase o no a su novio, lo cierto era que, al final, siempre era él quien tenía que encargarse de explicarle al rubio los contenidos de las materias cuando se acercaban los exámenes. Y más si se trataba de una asignatura tan compleja como la que estaban estudiando en esos momentos. Así que la única esperanza de aprobar de ambos muchachos residía en los apuntes del moreno quien, desde hacía aproximadamente dos minutos, no había escrito nada en su cuaderno. Resopló con enfado y volvió a prestar atención al profesor.

Frustrado y enfurruñado, Deidara se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer con pesadez sobre el respaldo de su silla. Levantó las piernas, apoyando los pies sobre la silla de delante y dejó que su mirada vagase por la clase. Observó cómo unas chicas de su clase, demasiado escandalosas incluso para él, se entretenían enseñando sus nuevos esmaltes de uñas, colores tan chillones como sus propias voces. Otros muchachos que se sentaban tres filas de bancos detrás de las chicas, considerados "los empollones de la clase", tomaban apuntes a destiempo, como si la vida les fuese en ello, queriendo incluso apuntar cada momento en el que el profesor tomaba aire para continuar con su aburrida y monótona charla. Pero Deidara no prestó demasiada atención a ninguno de ellos. Su mirada siguió circulando por la sala hasta que se quedó fija en una de las ventanas del lado izquierdo.

Lo cierto era que hacía un día estupendo para estar en la calle, con su pareja, tumbado en el césped con una Coca-Cola bien fría entre las manos. Pero, como siempre, Itachi se había obcecado en ir a clase ya que, según él, eso era "lo correcto". Pasó la lengua por sus dientes con enfado. Ese era el problema del Uchiha. Siempre hacía lo correcto, aquello que estaba bien visto por la sociedad…

De pronto un recuerdo irrumpió en la mente del rubio, y este no pudo evitar que una pícara sonrisa se dibujase en sus labios. Acto seguido Itachi sintió vibrar su asiento. Levantó la vista de sus apuntes y miró con curiosidad a su chico, quien se reía intentando que nadie se enterase de ello.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? – preguntó la varonil voz de Hidan desde el asiento de detrás del moreno.

- Seguro que el Uchiha le está haciendo cosquillas al rubio –intervino el que se encontraba sentado al lado del albino.

- No, no lo creo. Itachi no es de los que toca sus cosas en público, aunque sí es de los que dejan claro que algo es de su propiedad –opinó el de ojos violeta.

Kakuzu y Hidan comenzaron así una complicada conversación, que más parecía un concurso de pregunta-respuesta, sobre los gustos, características y peculiaridades del dúo que se sentaba siempre delante de ellos. Cansado de las especulaciones sobre su persona y su pareja, el moreno se giró para explicarles que no sabía lo que le pasaba a Deidara y que, en cualquier caso, si fuese algo referente a ellos, no les interesaba para nada. Pero para su desgracia los de detrás siguieron a lo suyo, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Haciendo caso omiso de la conversación que tenía lugar a sus espaldas, el rubio se irguió un poco en su silla, cogió el bolígrafo con el que había estado escribiendo y se lo llevó a la boca, mordiéndolo con sensualidad. Giró el rostro hacia su compañero de asiento y, sin motivo aparente, emitió un leve gemido. Itachi le miró sorprendido. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Sin embargo Deidara pasó olímpicamente de la mirada confusa del moreno. Ensanchó su sonrisa, dejando a la vista su lengua, que paseaba alrededor del bolígrafo con lascivia. Sin previo aviso dejó caer su mano sobre la pierna de su moreno y comenzó a acariciar su extensión, desde la rodilla hasta la cadera, sin dejar de emitir quejidos ahogados que iban dedicados al Uchiha, aunque otros oídos indiscretos también los estuviesen escuchando.

- Deidara –le advirtió en voz baja.

Por toda respuesta, el aludido fue subiendo por su muslo hasta llegar a la entrepierna. En respuesta, Itachi dio un respingo, al tiempo que le echaba una mirada de advertencia.

- Deidara –repitió, esta vez de forma más severa.

El rubio miró al profesor, comprobando que se encontraba escribiendo uno de sus indescifrables esquemas en la pizarra. Acercó su boca a la oreja del ojinegro y le mordió el lóbulo antes de susurrarle.

- Venga, Itachi. Hace unas semanas no te quejaste cuando te lo hice… Y nos lo pasamos muy bien, ¿recuerdas?

-FLASHBACK-

Tres semanas antes, los dos muchachos se encontraban sentados en el mismo lugar de siempre. Y Deidara se encontraba tan aburrido como siempre. Para él, la facultad se había convertido en una obligación monótona, tan cansina y deprimente que ya había perdido hasta las ganas de pensar en ello. El único aliciente que seguía encontrando en ir a ese sobrio edificio era el hecho de ver a Itachi y al resto de sus compañeros de grupo: Sasori, el primero al que se había presentado cuando empezaron la carrera, hacía ya más de tres años; Hidan, ese que le había piropeado al confundir su trasero con el de una chica y al que, acto seguido, había insultado hasta que la imponente figura del albino se había acercado amenazadora a él; y Kakuzu, aquel que, en un acto increíblemente bondadoso, había detenido a su novio para que no machacase al rubio, alegando que era un malgasto de energía innecesario.

La única diferencia de aquel día con respecto a los demás era que Itachi se encontraba inusualmente distraído. Era incapaz de concentrarse en lo que escribía, y bostezaba muy a menudo. Así pues, Deidara tuvo una genial idea. Con total tranquilidad, posó la mano sobre la pierna del moreno, y sin perder tiempo, la colocó sobre la bragueta del vaquero. Lenta, muy lentamente, estimuló la zona, friccionando cuanto podía sin que nadie se diese cuenta, a excepción de sus compañeros de detrás.

- Ay va la hostia –dijo Hidan, como si nada.

- El rubio tiene ganas de marcha –agregó Kakuzu con tranquilidad.

- Y eso que parecía una mosquita muerta cuando le conocimos –se mofó el albino, dando inicio a una de las muchas y variadas conversaciones de la pareja.

Minutos después, y al borde del colapso, Itachi se bajó cuanto pudo la sudadera que llevaba, se levantó de su asiento con total elegancia, levantando al rubio a su paso, y salió de la clase, rumbo al baño. Satisfecho, el ojiazul se sentó, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Eres la hostia, Deidara –le felicitó Hidan desde el asiento de detrás, dejando momentáneamente de lado su charla con su compañero de silla.

- Creo que el Uchiha nunca se ha visto en una situación como esta – afirmó Kakuzu en tono serio.

- Seguramente –coincidió el peliblanco- Pero, ¿a quién le importa? Ha sido genial –agregó, agarrando los hombros del rubio con sus manos- y todo por obra y gracia de este chaval. Deidara – dijo con tono reverencial- nunca más volveré a meterme contigo. Lo que has conseguido hoy, en plena clase de economía, no tiene nombre. ¡Y por Jashin-sama que nunca lo olvidaremos! –concluyó con un alto nivel de excitación.

Justo delante del rubio, la cabeza pelirroja que parecía estar atendiendo a las explicaciones se giró, clavando su afilada mirada en él.

- No deberías haber hecho eso – le reprochó- No es ético, ni moral.

- A ti lo que te pasa es que estás celoso –contraatacó Hidan con una perversa sonrisa en sus labios- Te gustaría ser tú el que en estos momentos estuviese machacándosela en el baño después de la asombrosa actuación de nuestro colega Deidara.

- Eso no es cierto –se defendió Sasori- Nunca caería tan bajo.

Si era sincero, debía reconocer que siempre había sentido algo por Deidara. No sabía exactamente si era cariño, amor o simplemente el deseo de poseer su cuerpo, de perderse en cada una de sus curvas. Pero la cuestión es que toda opción quedó fuera de su alcance cuando el propio Deidara les anunció que estaban saliendo.

- Lo que no entiendo –continuó Kakuzu mirando al ojiazul- es qué haces aún aquí. Si fuese Hidan el que estuviese en el servicio, me habría ido con él desde el principio para ayudarle –sentenció.

Deidara estuvo de acuerdo e, imitando al moreno, se levantó sigilosamente de su sitio y salió lo más rápidamente que pudo. Atravesó el pasillo y se internó en el baño de chicos, donde comprobó que dos de los cubículos estaban abiertos. Con esa sonrisa que parecía no abandonarle en toda la tarde, el rubio llamó con los nudillos a la única puerta cerrada, obteniendo un "está ocupado" por respuesta.

- Itachi, soy yo –contestó- Deidara.

Con un click del cerrojo, la puerta se abrió. Observó a su chico de pie, con los pantalones subidos pero abiertos, síntoma de que ya había estado actuando. Sin importarle nada, el rubio hizo al Uchiha sentarse sobre la taza del retrete, se arrodilló entre sus piernas, extrajo su erección del pantalón y la acarició con las yemas de los dedos.

- Estás muy duro – comentó ensimismado, contemplando el tronco que tenía ante sus ojos.

Itachi no contestó. Llevó las manos a la cabeza del rubio y, con delicadeza, introdujo los dedos entre sus cabellos, haciéndole inclinarse sobre su erecto pene. Entendiendo la indirecta, el muchacho abrió la boca y se introdujo la hombría del moreno en su boca. Pocos minutos bastaron para que la esencia del moreno llenase la boca de su amante, quien la tragó con gusto. Aún de rodillas, Deidara se estiró cuanto pudo, acercando sus labios a los de su amigo, y le besó. Cuando se separaron, la sonrisa volvió a los labios del rubio antes de decir.

- Ahora te toca a ti.

Y seguidamente cambiaron posiciones.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Armándose de valor, Itachi amarró la traviesa mano de Deidara y le dirigió una mirada severa.

- Contrólate. Con una vez fue suficiente.

- ¿Acaso no te gustó? –preguntó con picardía.

- Esa no es la cuestión.

- Venga Itachi –pidió con voz sensual- Sólo quedan veinte minutos de clase. Podríamos irnos y volver cuando se hayan ido todos –susurró- Los chicos pueden guardarnos las cosas hasta que volvamos.

A modo de respuesta, Itachi le dedicó una mirada de advertencia y se giró hacia su cuaderno, dispuesto a seguir cogiendo apuntes. Deidara resopló y volvió a recostarse con pesadez sobre su silla. Maldita decencia y maldita responsabilidad del Uchiha para con los estudios. El rubio no estuvo seguro de si cuando el profesor acabó su sermón habían pasado veinte minutos o doscientos. Pero ya no aguantaba más; y, al parecer, Itachi tampoco. El menor recogió sus cosas a gran velocidad, lanzando el cuaderno de apuntes de cualquier manera dentro de su mochila. Se puso el abrigo y, sin dar siquiera tiempo a Deidara para que se abrochase el suyo, le agarró de la mano, pronunció un corto "Hasta mañana" en voz baja y salieron de la facultad.

Una vez en el coche, parecía que todo se había puesto en su contra. Todos los semáforos se les ponían rojos cuando se acercaban, y eso sólo conseguía sacar resoplidos de indignación al Uchiha.

- Itachi, ¿adónde vamos? – preguntó por quinta vez el rubio; y por quinta vez sólo obtuvo un silencio por respuesta.

Molesto por el comportamiento de su chico, el mayor comenzó a tararear una conocida canción de una película, sonriendo mientras lo hacía. Observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo el conductor del auto se tensaba al escucharla. No había sido casualidad que hubiese escogido cantar la banda sonora de una de las más famosas películas de alto contenido erótico. Justamente la primera película que habían ido a ver juntos al cine como pareja.

Itachi miró por la ventana, comprobando si el semáforo había cambiado ya de color, y entonces lo sintió.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó avergonzado.

- ¡Lo sabía! –saltó Deidara- ¡Estás excitado!

- No, no lo estoy –negó.

- Sí lo estás –dijo el rubio mientras presionaba con mayor intensidad sobre la entrepierna del moreno- ¿Ves? Se nota duro –miró con curiosidad a su chico- Podrías parar en alguna parte. Sólo me llevaría unos minutos, y después podríamos continuar –se ofreció.

- No es necesario.

- ¿Por qué no? Tú lo necesitas, y yo lo quiero –sonrió con picardía.

- Ya casi hemos llegado –apartó la mano de Deidara de su cuerpo y aceleró en cuanto el semáforo les permitió el paso- Puedo aguantar –sentenció.

Y así fue. En apenas cinco minutos llegaron a su destino: uno de los numerosos hoteles de los que el señor Uchiha era dueño. Seguramente Itachi había planeado pasar con él la noche allí, solos, con una habitación insonorizada a su disposición. La idea le gustó, y no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente. Si lo que quería el salido de su novio era una velada de sexo salvaje, no sería él quien se opusiese a ello.

Atravesaron el hall de entrada, sin pasar por recepción. Ya en el ascensor, Itachi sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo la llave de la habitación que había reservado. Y apenas atravesaron la entrada de la sala, cerrando tras ellos, el rubio no pudo contenerse más.

Con una inesperada avaricia se arrojó sobre el menor, besándole en los labios con fuerza. Era considerable la diferencia de estatura entre ambos, pero nada insalvable si el mayor se ponía de puntillas. Sin ver exactamente dónde, el ojinegro dejó caer la llave junto con su mochila, para que le sirviese de referencia cuando tuviese que buscarla. Entre caricias y tirones, los dos muchachos se desprendieron de sus ropas, quedándose tan sólo con los calzoncillos y los vaqueros.

En un acto de dominación, Deidara empujó a Itachi, haciéndole caer sobre la cama. Se subió a cuatro patas sobre él y le besó de nuevo, dejando que su cuerpo rozara el de su chico. Sus caderas, que quedaban a la misma altura, comenzaron a rozarse, arrancando un ruidito de placer al ojiazul. Enardecido por el calor que se extendía por su cuerpo, atacó el cuello de Itachi con besos y mordiscos, y fue bajando por su pecho. Se entretuvo en los pezones, lamiéndolos, arañándolos con los dientes, mordiéndolos, provocando gruñidos que salían de la boca del moreno. Tras varios minutos de tortura, decidió que ya era suficiente, por lo que se incorporó y, de un tirón, le quitó los pantalones a su novio. Sus propios pantalones fueron detrás.

Ya desnudos, apremió al ojinegro para que le dilatase. No quería esperar más. O se corría en breve o enloquecería. E Itachi obedeció. No es que fuese su manera predilecta de hacer las cosas, pero si era lo que Deidara quería, era suficiente para él. En menos tiempo de lo que les solía llevar los dos eyacularon, extasiados, con la respiración agitada y sus corazones desbocados.

Aguardaron unos minutos a que sus cuerpos se estabilizasen. Ese tipo de relaciones sexuales era muy común en ellos, pero no por ello acababan de acostumbrarse a la agitación que suponía. Cuando se vio capaz, el Uchiha tomó el teléfono y llamó a recepción.

- ¿Kakashi? –preguntó al reconocer la voz al otro lado de la línea- Soy Itachi. Sí. Sí. Muy bien –sonrió- No, no tengo vacaciones –rió- He venido con Deidara. Sí. Exacto –volvió a sonreír- Sí, y quería pedirte un favor. ¿Crees que podrías conseguirnos algo de cenar? Hemos salido tarde de clase y no hemos podido ir al restaurante.

Esperó durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

- De acuerdo. Sí. Habitación 116. Muchas gracias, Kakashi, te debo una – y colgó.

En quince minutos, el aroma de un suculento banquete inundaba la habitación de los muchachos, haciéndoles la boca agua. Ambos comieron con ansia, pues desde la una de la tarde no habían probado bocado. No fue hasta que el estómago del rubio estuvo saciado cuando recordó su pregunta más formulada durante toda la tarde.

- ¿Por qué hemos venido aquí? –preguntó, creyendo conocer la respuesta.

Pero lo cierto era que no estaba preparado para lo que ocurrió después. Ante su atenta mirada, Itachi se levantó de la cama, con una sábana atada a su ccintura para tapar su desnudez, y se acercó a la mesa sobre la que se situaba la televisión de la sala. Abrió uno de los cajones del mueble y extrajo de su interior un paquete cuadrado, envuelto en un colorido papel de regalo amarillo y azul. Deidara lo miró extrañado, aunque no dijo nada cuando el Uchiha se lo tendió para que lo abriese.

- ¿Y esto? –le salió solo de la boca- Es genial. Me encanta –miró al Uchiha y sonrió- Muchas gracias, Itachi.

- De nada –le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Pero… no entiendo –comentó frunciendo el ceño, confuso- ¿Por qué me regalas esto? No es mi cumpleaños, ni Navidad, ni… -su voz se apagó, intentando encontrar la respuesta.

- No sabes qué día es hoy, ¿verdad? –el ojiazul le miró, pero no contestó- Catorce de febrero –contestó sencillamente.

El mayor pareció seguir sin entenderle, pero de pronto un rayo de lucidez atravesó su mente. Catorce de febrero. San Valentín. El día de los enamorados. Miró a Itachi con rostro ausente, sin saber qué decir.

En los sucesivos instantes que pasaron en silencio, la mente de Deidara se llenó de recuerdos que en su momento le fueron incomprensibles, pero que ahora cobraban sentido. Todas esas profundas miradas que él había interpretado como lujuriosas, creyendo por adelantado que el moreno sólo deseaba desahogarse en su cuerpo; y él con Itachi dentro. Todas las caricias y gestos delicados que el moreno le dedicaba en momentos que, según Deidara, no venían al caso.

Y entonces comprendió. Comprendió que cuando él decía "me gustas", Itachi pensaba "te quiero"; que cuando él decía "follemos", para Itachi era hacer el amor; que cuando Itachi le proponía pasar un rato juntos, a solas, el moreno pretendía intimar en su relación, conocerse mejor, mientras que él sólo aceptaba y comenzaba a proponer actividades cuyo único fin era mantenerles entretenidos para no aburrirse.

- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? –preguntó con vergüenza.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a su chico la cara. Itachi arrugó la frente, confundido.

- Pensaba que sabías en qué día vivimos –contestó con humildad.

- No me refiero a eso.

El rubio levantó la cabeza y clavó su mirada en la del Uchiha. Sintió cómo el calor acudía a sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de un saludable tono rojizo. Él siempre había entendido la palabra "novio" como una especie de justificación que le permitía mantener relaciones sexuales con la misma persona sin ningún motivo en especial, simplemente porque ambos, o al menos uno de ellos, lo quería. Sabía que ese no era su significado real, pero asumirlo de tal forma le proporcionaba una excusa perfecta para no tener que acarrear con lo que implicaba una relación seria. Y aunque le gustaba emplear la palabra "novio", y nunca había sentido la necesidad de estar con otra persona que no fuese el Uchiha, tampoco quería atarse definitivamente a él de una manera tan tajante. Lo que no esperaba era que Itachi hubiese caído de esa manera tan cruel y repentina en las redes de eso que los ilusos llamaban "amor".

- Me refiero a esto –le aclaró- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías que celebrásemos San Valentín?

- Quería darte una sorpresa –Itachi contestó con parsimonia, como si la explicación fuese tan sencilla y obvia que, quizás, lo único que necesitaba el rubio para entenderla era procesarla con lentitud.

Deidara no contestó. En su lugar, se arropó con la colcha de la cama, repentinamente invadido por un intenso pudor. Si tan sólo hubiese estado más atento se habría dado cuenta.

- Desde cuándo… -dejó de mirar la colcha para encarar al moreno- ¿Desde cuándo sientes esto por mi?

Itachi se acercó a la cama, sentándose al lado de su chico. Acercó la mano al brazo del rubio y lo acarició con deleite desde la muñeca al hombro. Deidara no pudo evitar estremecerse de gusto.

- Desde que empezamos a salir.

Deidara le miró, boquiabierto.

- ¿Hace tanto?

Itachi asintió. El rubio expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones, sintiéndose mareado. Se sentía asqueado consigo mismo. Desde el principio, él había pensado que lo suyo era simplemente atracción física. Un deseo insano de sentir su cuerpo bajo el de Itachi. Una necesidad irracional de saberse poseído por la fuerza y la masculinidad del Uchiha. Porque, a pesar de lo que pudiesen pensar algunas personas, él lo veía hermoso. La perfecta unión de sus cuerpos cuando estaban juntos; la deliciosa manera en que encajaban, uno dentro del otro, convirtiéndoles en un todo armónico.

- Yo –comenzó- También… También te…

Miró a Itachi impotente. ¿Por qué no era capaz de decirlo? El moreno acarició su rostro, alentándole.

- Deidara, que no seas capaz de decirlo no implica que no sientas lo mismo. O, al menos, algo parecido –le tranquilizó.

- ¡Pero no es eso! –se quejó con voz lastimera- De verdad que quiero decirlo, Itachi. Pero soy incapaz de decirlo.

El Uchiha observó durante unos minutos los azulados ojos de Deidara, comprobando que en ellos había sufrimiento. Dejándose guiar por sus impulsos, se arrodilló sobre la cama, acercando la cabeza del rubio a su vientre, abrazándole.

- No te preocupes, Deidara –acarició los cabellos de su niño. Porque eso era Deidara en el fondo: un niño grande- Yo te ayudaré para que, un día, seas capaz de decírmelo.

Se mantuvieron abrazados durante un tiempo incalculable, hasta que Deidara hizo a Itachi separarse de él. Respiró hondo y le miró a los ojos, algo a lo que se estaba empezando a acostumbrar.

- Yo no te he comprado nada. Sabes que a pesar del trabajo, apenas puedo llegar a fin de mes sin problemas. Y ni siquiera se me ocurrió comprarte algo para el día de hoy –se repitió. Estaba nervioso, pero Itachi le dio su tiempo para que prosiguiese- Así que, lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi cuerpo.

Itachi le miró, entre sorprendido y ofendido. Si Deidara seguía pensando que lo único que le interesaba de él era su cuerpo, estaba muy equivocado. Ante la cara del muchacho, el rubio se apresuró a explicarse.

- Espera, déjame acabar –pidió- Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi cuerpo. Sé que no es gran cosa, pero es lo único que poseo de verdad en estos momentos. Y ni siquiera eso –una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios- Pues mi cuerpo fue tuyo desde el momento en que comenzamos a salir. Desde el primer día que… -se le hacía difícil decir esa expresión- yacimos juntos en la cama –se apañó utilizando un sinónimo.

- Deidara, yo no quiero estar contigo sólo por sexo –dijo Itachi.

- Ya lo sé. Pero, por favor, acéptalo. Es lo único que tengo para darte. Te prometo que con el tiempo te compensaré como es debido por mi error –dijo atropelladamente- Pero, por favor, no lo rechaces –se puso de rodillas y se acercó a Itachi. Agarró su rostro entre las manos, con delicadeza, y susurró –No me rechaces esta noche.

Y se besaron. Esa noche Itachi no pudo rechazarle, como había pedido Deidara. Le trató de manera tierna, dulce, cariñosa, tal y como a él le gustaba. Y el rubio sintió, por fin, lo que Itachi no pudo explicarle con palabras; lo que las parejas sienten cuando hacen realmente el amor.

-IxD-

Aún era temprano cuando los primeros rayos de claridad atravesaron las cortinas que tapaban la amplia ventana, filtrándose en el interior de la estancia. Sin embargo, hacía rato que Itachi estaba despierto. Llevaba más de media hora contemplando el sereno rostro dormido de su compañero de cama. Su tranquila respiración marcaba el ritmo del bombeo del corazón del moreno, y eso le relajaba. Le hacía sentir a gusto y acorde con algo-o mejor dicho con alguien-, siguiendo su compás. Pero, desgraciadamente, había llegado el momento de que el Uchiha marcase su propio ritmo.

Se giró lentamente para no despertar al rubio y se levantó de la cama. Tras estirarse, puso rumbo hacia el baño, aún desnudo, para lavarse la cara y despejarse con ello los restos del sueño. Estaba terminando de secarse el rostro con la toalla del hotel cuando un ruido muy familiar rompió el silencio de la habitación. A pesar del cuidado que había tenido para no molestar a Deidara, había olvidado el pequeño detalle que suponía la alarma del reloj de su móvil, la cual había olvidado desconectar.

Se apresuró a volver a la habitación, llegó hasta la mesilla del lado de la cama donde se había acostado, cogió el móvil y lo apagó. Observó preocupado a su compañero, confiando en que su sueño fuese tan profundo como para hacerle ignorar el estridente sonido del despertador. Pero no fue así. El rubio emitió un sonido gutural ahogado y, seguidamente, abrió los ojos con lentitud.

Al principio su rostro se arrugó en un gesto de confusión, como si no supiese dónde se encontraba, y se incorporó levemente sobre sus brazos. Pero al ver a Itachi allí de pie pareció darle todo igual, y se relajó con tranquilidad, apoyando de nuevo la cabeza sobre la almohada. Emitió un profundo suspiro y habló.

- ¿Qué haces de pie? – preguntó con voz pastosa por el sueño.

- Debo ir a la academia, Deidara. –contestó con sencillez mientras se disponía a ir en busca de sus prendas, esparcidas por toda la habitación.

El rubio abrió los ojos con pesadez para mirar a su amante.

- ¿Qué hora es? –volvió a preguntar.

Itachi echó un rápido vistazo a su reloj de pulsera, la única cosa que había quedado sobre su cuerpo la noche anterior.

- Las siete menos cuarto de la mañana –contestó.

Se puso los calzoncillos y el pantalón mientras oía tras de sí a Deidara.

- Es demasiado pronto –se quejó con voz infantil.

El ojinegro sonrió levemente y se acercó a la cama. Se inclinó sobre ésta y acarició los suaves cabellos del rubio con delicadeza.

- Tranquilo, no tienes por qué levantarte –su voz era un murmullo que se fundía con el silencio de la habitación- Puedes dormir cuanto quieras. Ayer hablé con Kakashi para que el personal de limpieza no pasase por esta habitación hasta que nos hubiésemos ido -explicó con suavidad sin dejar de acariciar al rubio- Así que tienes todo el tiempo que quieras para descansar.

De repente, el ojiazul tomó su mano con tanta suavidad que parecía una caricia. Llevó la extremidad hasta sus labios y la besó con dulzura.

- Quédate conmigo –pidió con el tono de voz adecuado para que se le escuchase claramente sin llegar a molestar en la quietud de la estancia- Por favor.

Lo inesperado de sus palabras dejó a Itachi estático donde se encontraba. Nunca antes le había pedido semejante cosa, y que en esos momentos lo hiciese le sorprendió. Deidara torció el cuello para observarle, expectante, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

- Por favor –repitió.

Rodó sobre su cuerpo para quedar acostado boca arriba, pudiendo observar así sin problemas a su novio. Elevó el brazo cuya mano no sostenía la de Itachi y con ella acarició su rostro. Sin dejar de mirarle, el Uchiha se fue inclinando sobre su compañero, tan lentamente que parecía que se moviese a cámara lenta. Cuando finalmente cada uno pudo sentir el cálido aliento del otro sobre su propio rostro, Itachi eliminó la distancia que les separaba, y juntó sus labios con los de su compañero.

El beso fue asombrosamente tierno, y tan cálido que el Uchiha sintió arder su corazón. Y al parecer, Deidara sintió lo mismo, porque cuando se separaron suspiró, cerrando los ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir sonrió con cansancio, en un gesto sincero. El muchacho tuvo la sensación de que el rubio había decidido aceptar la responsabilidad que la palabra "novio" consellaba,asumiendo de igual manera su parte de responsabilidad en esa relación. Feliz, Itachi le hizo hacerse a un lado, y sin molestarse en desvestirse, se tumbó al lado del rubio. El ojiazul giró hasta quedar frente a su novio, con sus cuerpos pegados. Pasó un brazo sobre el pecho del moreno, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido en poco tiempo. E Itachi le imitó, cerrando los ojos. Al fin y al cabo, tenían tiempo para estar juntos, como una auténtica pareja de enamorados, ya que los martes no tenían que pisar la facultad hasta las cinco de la tarde.

Así que recuerda que, por muy absurdo que parezca, hay momentos en los que hay que tomarse las cosas en serio, y no reírse de ellas. Porque no sabes cuándo, ni cómo, ni porqué, podrías quedar atrapado por esas, según tu criterio, estupideces. Cosas que parecen insignificantes y habituales y a las cuáles, por ese motivo, apenas les damos importancia. Cosas que pueden calar tan hondo en ti que cuando te quieres dar cuenta ya no eres capaz de quitártelas de encima, ni de huir de ellas. Y el amor, aunque no lo creáis, es una de esas "estupideces".

* * *

**Madre mía, qué estrés, que pensaba que no llegaba al reto a tiempo :S**

**Bueno, he de decir que, aunque escogí la frase enseguida porque es mi refrán favorito, lo cierto es que lo he pasado mal a la hora de escribir la historia, porque no se me ocurría nada que tuviese relación con ella. Y, para remate, descubrir que justamente publicaba en San Valentín no mejoró las cosas porque, de nuevo, no se me ocurría nada que hiciese referencia a este día.**

**Pero, finalmente, algo apareció en mi mente en forma de "posible idea" que encajase tanto con mi refrán popular como con el 14 de febrero. Y para bien o para mal, éste ha sido el resultado.**

**Simplemente me queda agradecer a Derama17 el haberme invitado a participar en este reto tan guay (todo lo relacionado con Itachi y Deidara es guay xD). A ver para cuándo el siguiente reto xD **

**Agradecer igualmente a Isuki Uchiha por haberme aguantado todos los desvaríos que tuve, junto con mis "crisis escritoras" cuando le decía "tía, que no sé qué escribir… ¡y publico en dos semanas!". Muchas gracias de corazón por estar siempre ahí para escuchar todas mis alocadas ideas y darme consejos que ayudan a crear, según me dicen, grandes historias.**

**Y por último pero no menos importante, agradecerte a ti, querido/a lector/a de FanFiction por haber aguantado la enorme parrafada que he escrito y haber llegado hasta el final. De verdad que te mereces un premio por ello n.n**

**Y sin más me despido (por el momento).**

**Un beso y ya sabéis… ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
